The Bet
by DubstepNation
Summary: Honduras has a tiny crush on Scotland, so she's following him. What happens when she meets him by falling out of a tree? Honduras X Scotland. OCs.


Honduras stood perched in a tree branch, watching, waiting. She would wait for this person until the end of time as long as they could be together.

No, it was not Argentina. Not anymore. Today she was after someone... Different. A certain Scotsman who had caught her gaze.

The Scotsman in question was walking through the woods idly, not looking for much of anything as he smoked his cigar, completely oblivious of the girl in the tree. He was almost underneath her. Should she drop right down on him? No, that would drive him away... Behind him? Perhaps.

He flicked his red hair out of his eyes, stopping to take a drag from the cigar as he surveyed the scenery. Not much to be seen, really.

Damn, he stopped right underneath her. But she could compromise.

Sweeping back her bangs with her white headband, she carefully placed her foot on the branch behind her, if her other foot missed, she would fall.

... It missed.

The redhead heard the fumbling; it sounded as though it was coming from above him. As he looked up to see what all the commotion was, he was met with the sight of... A girl?

A girl approaching him quickly from above.

He panicked. What was he supposed to do? She would get hurt, and he would get knocked to the ground, which would be extra unfortunate.

So he did what anyone would do.

He caught her.

This was a dream come true. Or she could have possibly hit her head when she fell to the ground and died, and this was heaven.

But, in heaven, she supposed people wouldn't stare awkwardly at each other for a minute or two. Or three.

Scotland stared at her for awhile, confused as to why she was staring at him as though he wasn't real.

"... For Nessie's sake, lass, you don't just go fallin' outta trees on people. You could fuckin' hurt someone." he commented.

"I'm sorry." She said, still staring intently, "I wasn't.. Watching where I was going exactly.."

"You were in a tree." he pointed out before smiling at how ridiculous this whole situation was. The more he thought about it the funnier it got and soon he was laughing aloud.

"Wha- don't laugh at me!" The Latina girl cried, feeling a blush creep it's way up her cheeks.

He snorted, stopping as he released her, grinning at her. It was coming to his attention that she was actually fairly attractive. Dare he say it, _very_ attractive.

She brushed herself off, looking up at him. He looked even better up-close than he did from far away, which is where from which she would usually gazing at him from.

"What's your name, lass?" he asked her, eyes wandering over her face and figure as he surveyed her. Definitely Latin American. Her accent even sounded like it, lilting and pulling in some places that American and British English speakers didn't. Her hair was dark and glossy and her eyes were a nice chocolate brown. Her skin was a beautiful caramel color and he couldn't help thinking that if these were the types of women hanging out in the woods now, he needed to venture here more often.

"I'm Hondúras. You?" She asked. She already knew who he was, but it was always polite to ask, as Mexico had so painstakingly taught her. His accent was thick, a Scottish brogue. It enchanted her. His light skin gave way to the fact that he was European, with red hair and vivacious green eyes. The eyebrows spoke for themselves, revealing exactly who he was related to.

"Scotland. What's a pretty little hen like you doing out here in these woods alone?" the Scotsman questioned, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Um... I was... Sightseeing.. I don't normally come to Europe, and I wanted to see all of it before I went back to South America with my family." She explained, lying about why she had been in the tree. Didn't wanna scare him.

He grinned wider. "Sightseeing? Well, why don't you let me take you on a tour, doll? I know where everything is." he offered, not adding that he also wanted to go on a date with her.

"I would love to see this place with you, mi amo- Scotland." She smiled to cover up her mistake. Things just loved to fall out of her mouth.

He smiled. "Good." he replied, reaching out and grabbing her hand, leading her back to his car.

She smiled and followed, she was actually holding his hand!

He gave a small smile, nearly nonexistent, although he was joyous on the inside. He led her to his car, arriving in front of it and opening the door to the passenger side for her.

She smiled and released his hand, climbing into the car.

He closed the door behind her, walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

She sat smiling giddily to herself. This was really happening!

He noticed her expression and chuckled quietly as he started the vehicle.

She lurched forward a bit as the car started, but her expression never faltered.

He smiled. "What're you so smiley about, lassie?"

"Oh nothing.. Just, going to see sights, with a friend..." She smiled.

He laughed boisterously. "Alright. So tell me about yourself, then." he instructed as he pulled the car out onto the road.

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm just me, you know. I come from a huge group of siblings, and when I say huge, I mean, and huge family." She said.

"How much family do you bloody have? I have four brothers and I hate a few." he informed her.

"Um... Two sisters and seven brothers." She said, "Brazil too, if you don't count his Portuguese side."

"Fuckin' hell!" he exclaimed, swerving slightly in surprise. "Wasn't that Spain bloke the one who colonized you?"

"Sí, yes he was." She nodded.

He smiled. "And how do you feel about him? How did you become your own nation?"

"Eh... I suppose I can stand him now. And I fought a long, bloody battle for independence from Mexico." She explained.

He smiled at her honesty. "Mexico, huh? He and America didn't get along at the beginning of Alfred's nationhood, if I remember right." he commented.

"Yeah. I think it was the Texas thing." She said.

"Aye." he agreed simply as he pulled the car into a parking space

"So where are we?" She asked.

"First, you need to try haggis. And later, some scotch." he said firmly, nodding at the restaurant in front of them.

"I can try it. What is it?" She asked.

"Sheep intestine with oats and things inside." he said bluntly.

_I'd do anything for love! _

"T-that sounds lovely.."

"It's not for those with weak stomachs." he acknowledged. "But I think you can handle it." he concluded, getting out.

"I've eaten worse things. Like bugs. Knowingly, eaten bugs."

"Aye, see? I was right. Come on then, lass." he told her, opening the door for her.

"Thank you!" She smiled to him, walking in a waiting for him.

The Scotsman followed, waving to the owner of the restaurant.

"Here looks nice." Honduras sat down at a window table.

He sat down across from her, a smile on his face as the waiter came over She listened as Scotland ordered haggis. The waiter smiled and took their order, then left. Once the waiter had gone, the redhead turned to Honduras with a smirk.

"Want to make this more interesting?"

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I ordered you the biggest plate of haggis there is, hen. If you can eat it all, I'll kiss you. Or shag you for being impressive. Whichever comes first. If you can't, nothing."

Honduras blushed.

_Oh god, I hear that stuff is gross! What am I gonna do?_

"Of course." She said.

He laughed loudly. "It's a deal, then." he said as he shook her hand. "You're pretty small, hen. I don't think you can do it." he told her with a wink

"I can do anything I put my mind to~!" She said triumphantly.

He smirked. "We'll see." he commented as the waiter arrived with a behemoth platter of haggis.

_Yep, I'm gonna fail hard at this. _

He smiled at her over the dish as it was set in front of them, a challenge in his eyes.

'Oh god I didn't know it was gonna be this big and he promised me a kiss, it sex, what am I suppose to do I thought it was a dream come true but now..."

"Come on, lass~ it'll be easy~" he told her, not mentioning that the consolation prize if she couldn't was also a kiss.

"Alright, I'll do it!" She grabbed her fork.

"That's the spirit!" he chuckled, setting his chin on his hand as he watched her.

_This stuff is... Okay … It's not good, but it's manageable._

He smiled at her. He'd never seen anyone from the Western hemisphere that was able to stomach haggis at all. She was impressive.

She looked at his smug look. She could show anyone up. She was Honduras.

He watched her face, which was determined. He had a thing for fiery women. After all, what was the fun in a woman as boring as England?

She liked guys who challenged her. Sparring with her brothers got boring after a while.

Scotland became absorbed in thinking about how amazing the woman in front of him was, but his bushy eyebrows shot far up his forehead as he realized she was near the end of the plate. He didn't think she could actually _do_ it.

_Just a few more bites... _

He felt a grin appear on his face as she neared the end.

_One more bite... _

"I WIN!"

He laughed, although the dumbfounded look remained on his face. "So you do, love." he agreed, shocked.

"Yes!" She fist pumped.

He laughed, standing up and walking around the table, pulling her up from the table so that she was flush against his body, his arm around her waist holding her to him as their eyes locked, emerald green and chocolate brown.

"I believe you owe me something." She smiled.

"You're damn right, I do." he agreed, leaning in and locking their lips.

She leaned into the kiss, happily taking her reward.

He smiled, his other hand moving up to twine his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss a bit.

She ran her hands up his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He groaned softly before breaking the kiss, looking at her. "You win? I think I'm the one that won, hen~. Want to see loch ness? Home of the loch ness monster~"

"Sure~" she smiled.

He laughed, tossing a few pounds on the table as he twined their fingers together, pulling her out of the building and into their future.


End file.
